Melting
by samCook
Summary: In this Frozen fanfiction I wrote it in the point of view of several of the charecters and this is basicly kind of like a sequal. This is also the frirst story I am working on and if you have any tips I would love them! I hope you enjoy it and thank you so much for reading it!
1. Chapter 1

MELTING

A Fan Fiction of Disney's Frozen

By Samuel Cook

CHAPTER ONE

Anna

I walk slowly towards my sister's room. But I want to stop my self from nocking. I nock, "Elsa, it's me Anna. Can I come in?"  
From behind the door I hear her foot steps. My chest begins to jump and I want to run away. She's going to say no. I know she is.  
The door creaks open and now Elsa stands in front of me. "Hello Anna." I chuckle a little with jubilation. Did she actually opened the door. Is she actually saying hello!  
Since the day Elsa learn to control her icy powers. We've been spending so much time together. But sometimes, I'm still afraid she'll tell me to scram when I nock at her door. I don't want us to pull apart again.  
"Oh! Hello Elsa!" I warp my left arm around my waist and I forget for a moment what I came for. But then with excitement I ask, "Tomorrow is Svens birthday. Would you want to go?" Elsa gently grabs my shoulders, "I would love too. Should I bring some carrots?!" I hug her. We both smile at each other.

Elsa

On my way to market everyone in Arendelle is busy. A baker baking bread and a lady selling flowers. One person catches my interest. A man selling chocolate. But my mission is to get carrots for Sven. Maybe a new one for Olaf!  
I finally reach the vegetable stand. Everything looks fresh. But I can't find any carrots. I look for the owner of the stand and he is digging inside a box. "Excuse me." I say but the guy keeps digging. Raising my voice once more I ask if he has any carrots. He doesn't respond.  
The only way I'll get his attention is by touching his shoulder. My hand hovers over him and my heart begins to pump faster. I don't want my powers to escape but it do.  
"Woah!" He yelps and smacks his head with the vegetable stand. I quickly remove my and I turn around. I begin to walking away. "Queen Elsa?" He asks. I turn around and apologize. As I walk away my failure stings.

Olaf

I see Elsa rushing across the bridge from my window. She looks stressed. I walk out of my room and I plan to meet her in the hall.  
She walks past me looking down. Her blue cape hovers gently over my nose. I ask, "Elsa! Did something happened?" She doesn't stop but responds with desperation, "Olaf, I can't do this." She finishes explaining when we reach her room.  
Elsa sits on her bead and I jump unto it. I place my twig on her leg. "I least I didn't freeze the poor man." She whimpers. "I am sure the man has forgiven you. All of Arendelle is here to support you." I say and she nods. Then hugs me and warmth fills me up. Anna walks in.

Anna

"Is everything alright?" I ask Olaf and Elsa. My sister stares at me with tears on her cheek. I walk up to her and ask, "Why are you crying?" She wipes her cheeks one at a time with the same hand. She tells me about the man in the market. I grab her shoulder.  
"Look Sven doesn't need carrots!" I say to comfort her. Elsa sighs, "Then let's make him a cake!" Then she begins walking out her room. Olaf jumps off the bed and follows her. "Time to bake a fluffy cake!" I hear Olaf holler from the hall. Then I start running after them.  
I run past a window but I stop. There's a ship at the dock. And something about it bothers me. The ship is from the Souther Isles. Has Hans come back? I get my answer when he steps out of the ship. Hand cuffed and looking down. 


	2. Chapter 2

MELTING

A Fan Fiction of Disney's Frozen

By Samuel Cook

CHAPTER TWO

Chapter 2

Hans

It begins to rain as a graurd escorts into the Arendelle castle. Every drop of rain is cold and it drips down my face. A guard pushes. He tells me to walk faster. I don't.  
People scurry into their homes. Venders cover their stands and only one person notices me. Anna starering at me from her window and her image is distorted by the multi colored window. She's angry.

Anna

I run into the kitchen where Olaf and Elsa are baking a cake. Elsa is pouring flour when she notices me leaning on the door. "Anna! What is going on?" She asks but I don't answer. I'm still trying to steady my lungs.  
Elsa walks up to me and she grabs my hand. Then she asks me to calm down agin. I can't. A guard walks into the kitchen. He spits out, "Queen Elsa." After short pause he finishes by saying, "Hans has returned and he wants to apologize."  
I feel anger rise inside my chest. Why does that man what to apologize? Doesn't he understand I never want to see him again. So I shout at the guard, "Tell Prince Hans we don't want his apology!" We're all stunned because I've never shouted at anyone before.

Kristoff

I stand in the front of the throne room as Hans dragged in by several guards. He glances at me and smirks. I want to punch him but Anna does it first. She is pulled back by Elsa and she sends me to get tissues for his bloody nose.  
When I come back Hans is talking, "I truly want to apologize." But no on believes him. Anna tries to punch him again but Elsa pulls her back. Hans is then carried away by the guards.  
Later outside the court house I find Anna sitting at on a fountain. She looks angry. I need to find a way to help her relax. Moss! Every girl likes moss.

Elsa

I stand staring out the window at Anna. What would the best thing for me to do as an older sister. I wouldn't know because I'm not a very good one. Then the scent of chocolate slaps my nose. Hmmm! Every loves chocolate.

Kristoff

I fond moss in the outskirts of the forest. The nicest I've ever seen which would make any troll happy. She could make a beautiful bouquet with it.  
While reaching town and I find Sven digging his nose into a bunch of flowers. "Sven get over here!" He hears me say and runs to me. Then notices the moss. He sticks out his tung to the side and looks at me with bright eyes. "No Sven this is for Anna." I say. Now he glares at me with a grumpy face. I roll my eyes then begin to walk away.  
As I walk back to the castle I find Elsa at the in the market. She at the new chocolate stand probably looking for something to cheer Anna up. I notice she picks up a free sample. When she tastes it and nods. The merchant looks excited.  
After buying the chocolates, Elsa waves at me and Sven runs up to her. "Hello Sven! Happy birthday." She cheerfully say and rubs his back. We begin walking together and talk about everything that is happening. About Hans, Anna but mostly about Sven. We have to move his birthday party to an other day so we can celebrate it in peace.

Hans  
While staring at the darkest wall in my cell, I hear voices talking. One of them is Anna. "Princess Anna you should consult you sister first." Begs one of the guards. "No. She wouldn't allow it!" Anna snaps. I hear her shove the guard and stomps until she is in fort of my cell. She grabs the bars.  
She stares at me for a second then shouts, "Why did you come back?" Anna is breathing hard. I smile at her and say, "I came to apologize as I've told you before." Of corse I'm lying and she knows. Anna's face loses up a little as she asks, "You just here to play mind games with me. Aren't you?" I just chuckle as she walks away.


End file.
